When Tragedy Prevails
by urqueenizhere
Summary: Ever since the Giant War, the 7 finally thought that they would have some peace. Start families, pursue their dreams. But every couple's hopes and plans are cut off by tragedy. But when a new prophecy arises, the remaining demigods must resurrect their deceased in order to fulfill it and once again head into unspeakable dangers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO AT ALL! ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN. ALSO, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NASTY TO SAY, PLEASE DON'T SAY IT. AND WARNING: NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART OR REALLY EMOTIONAL PEOPLE. LIKE ME. WAIT, WHY DID I WRITE THIS?**

Chapter One :Jason and Piper

Piper's POV

It started as a perfect morning, and ended as an antagonizing night. I did have a reason to be excited that day. I'd been planning it for eons.

When a boy and girl get married, everything turns out okay. Like, 95% of them. I've heard it all from the other 5% - divorce, cheating, cancer, another person, blah blah blah. But I've NEVER heard a single one about dying right there at the wedding.

My stomach was rolling up and down and churning, standing on that wedding podium, like when you plunge down on a roller coaster, and your belly's all like" Ahhh!"

My mouth felt dry inside, and my lips felt hot and sticky after licking them so much. I'd rubbed off all the lipstick after my cabin kindly applied/forcefully manhandled onto me.

If Jason felt nervous at all, he didn't show it. His blonde hair was neatly combed back, dressed in a gray suit, and his face was glowing.

From the crowd, I could see Annabeth sniffing happily, and Percy sitting next to her, asleep, drooling on her silver dress.

The wizened minister droned on and on about love and health and death. I didn't think too much about the last one. I mean, why should I? Jason and I had a long way to go before that happened.

Finally, he finished. Snapping his Bible closed, he opened his mouth to say the words I'd dreamed for so long.

" Do you, Jerry Gates take Pepper McMeans as your lawfully wedded wife?" he droned.

Jason swelled with pride and grinned.

" I do"

"And do you, Pepper McMeans take Jerry Gates to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mr. Oldpants growled.

Growled? Whatever.

"I do"

He blinked. "You may now kiss the bride."

Then he sat down on his alter to take care of his arthrity thingies.

Jason drew me into his arms and pulled me into a kiss. We could hear gasps, and then a few cries and some hysterical screams. Probably my cabin. Nothing to worry about. I was encircled in this moment. I could stay here forever.

Suddenly, Jason stiffened with a hoarse gasp, and his hands tightened around my waist so tightly, it began to hurt. He would never do this normally, and I looked at him curiously.

Dark red blood was trickling from his mouth, staining his lips. Blood was dripping from his face and his blue eyes were wide and glazed with pain. His lung had been pierced from the back.

I screamed and clutched him tightly, wait for my friends and the minster to do something.

He wasn't there. Annabeth was trying to wake Percy, and all the others, except Hazel were frozen in place. She sprinted towards the podium, charging at something behind Jason, but something pushed her back. She slammed into one of the rosaries and lay there.

Stunned, I let go of Jason, not completely, just so I could look behind him.

The minister was gone. In his place was a manticore.

He roared and swung his tail, the spines longer and sharper than usual. The longest, broadest one, was dripping blood.

Jason stumbled and raised a scarlet hand, trying to shield me. I tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't.

With another roar, the manticore swung, his claw outstretched.

They met with Jason's head, and a fired spine cut through Jason's undefended throat.

Annabeth appeared, and hacked at his tail. Percy wasn't too far behind, and Frank and Leo weren't too far behind.

With the manticore fully distracted, I turned to assess Jason's condition.

There was a gaping hole in his throat, gushing blood, and his blonde hair was soaked and drenched in red. Blood frothed at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes were rolling with pain. He tried to speak, but only ugly death gurgles.

In the background, I heard a panicked scream, as the manticore's essence returned to Tartarus, but it didn't matter.

I ripped some silk off my wedding dress, and wrapped it tightly around his throat, trying to stop the blood.

It wouldn't work.

Jason coughed and tried to make out a few words, making the blood flow increase, and soon, it was all over me, like a gallon of bright red paint. My hands were covered with it, and the blue diamond on my ring finger was covered too.

I couldn't bear to wipe it off.

So I just lay there, crying my eyes out, as he lay there dying, with me not being able to save him.


	2. Chapter 2 (Percy and Annabeth)

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO AT ALL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"Piper?" I knocked on the door of her's (and formerly) Jason's home in New Rome. Even on the outside, the mansion was falling apart, even though it'd been only about 3 days. The flowers were already getting unruly, and a baby creeper vine was starting to snake up the white, marble walls.

"Piper?" I called again. No answer. "Piper?" The silence was deafening. By now, the people milling around the piazza were taking notice and starting to cluster around as inconspicuously as they could, which wasn't much.

Not being able to bear it any longer, I pushed about the gold bronze inlaid door and stepped inside the home. It was a total mess inside. The carpet was stained and dirty. and picture frames were smashed, with holes punched in the walls. A rotten odor was seeping from the kitchen area, where the fridge door was actually ripped off its hinges. A dead...something was lying belly up on the filthy carpet. All the windows were shut and covered, and the air smelled dusty.

"Piper?" I called again. This time, I heard a hiccup cough coming from behind the slammed shut bedroom door, along with rustles and a stifled sob.

I immediately strode over to the bedroom and gently pushed the door open. It was in even more disarray then the rest of the house, and on the bed, underneath the covers was a muffled shape that whimpered and shook. All the pictures were smashed, and there was blood on some of the glass shards where Piper had cut herself. Katoptris lay forlornly on the floor and shimmered dully.

"Piper?"

"Go away." The sound was muffled from the blankets, and chocked up by grief. I sat down on the side of the bed after brushing some crumpled photos off. I unfurled one, and the image showed Jason and Piper in happier days. They were smiling in each other's arms in a garden veranda, decorated with roses. The sky was bright blue and dappled with white clouds , and joy practically radiated from the photo. It was perfect, except for the fact that Piper had scribbled over Jason's face with a sharpie marker. I flipped the photograph to see the back and saw what Piper had scrawled on there in her fury.

_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN. WHERE DID ALL OUR DREAMS GO-OUR HONEYMOON, RAISING A FAMILY, SO MUCH MORE! i know you're in Elysium right now. don't think about me. it's obvious that you don't care. if you did, you would've let me take one of those blows. you'd be in the hospital wing, but that's better than the underworld. i hope i never see you on the other side. _

" No, Piper..." I whispered. Piper started crying softly, and the force of her pain hit me like a rock. I pulled the blanket off her to reveal a grief-stricken girl with red, bloodshot eyes and wet hair. Her poor fingers were all cut up and crusted with her blood. She still had her wedding dress on, and it was covered with horrid stains of Jason's blood, and soaking wet with tears. Piper gave a low wail and buried her head in her wet, shredded feather pillow.

"I-I just can't get a grip on myself." she sniffed. " I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I just fell so angry at Jason for leaving me at one second, and then I-I just fell so crushed."

"Piper, it'll be okay," I soothed. She unexpectedly shot me a dirty look.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF PERCY JUST DIED ON YOU!" she screamed, her eyes lighting up with rage. She started clawing at me with her torn fingers, mad with grief and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU?! GET AWAY FROM WE! I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"Piper...I..." I could imagine the gods laughing at me. _For the first time, Annabeth Chase is speechless._

I turn on my heels and run out of Piper's house, hearing her wail behind me. I quickly fling open the door and rush out into the sun and crash into a young, new recruit.

I try to push him aside and get away from Piper but he clung to my arm ferociously.

"Percy's hurt!" he bawled.

I stopped dead in my tracks, a chill going up my spine. My stomach flopped and writhed inside my body, and I slowly turned to face him in dread.

"What... No, no..." The young boy nodded. He's by the entrance tunnel. A horde of monsters just came at the sentries. It looked really planned and everything. They-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. I took off like a madwoman, my vision tunneling into red. _'No, no, no'._ My blood pounded in my temples, and the sinews in my legs burned as I streaked through half of Camp Jupiter. The entrance tunnel came into view, and I poured my remaining strength into my legs. Noticing that my prized, dragon bone sword was weighing me down and clanking against my legs, I unsheathed it and simply flung it to the side.

"Percy, Percy!" I screamed. By now, I could make out a prone form lying in the grass, twitching while a few other campers gathered around him, trying to offer medical assistance. But the wounded person was pushing it away, fervently resisting.

I finally reached Percy in what was probably seconds but felt like years. He looked horrible.

His left leg was terribly twisted and broken, with bone fragments pink with blood and cracked poking through the skin. His entire torso wan completely mangled and bloody, with a nasty claw mark on his cheek going over one of his beautiful, sea green eyes. A gaping head wound spurting blood was pulsating on the back of his head, and his eyes were rolling in pain. Hazel was crying and trying to treat him with nectar, but Percy was refusing to take it. We all knew he was going to die.

"Percy, Percy, no!" I cried, supping his bloody face in my hands. "No, you can't leave me like this, you just can't!"

Percy smiled painfully with what remained of his handsome face. "I'm sorry Annabeth. You know I'm going."

"No, no!" I screamed, sobbing in his blood slick hair. I wrapped my arms around him, not caring that I was now dripping with blood too.

"I promise I'll s-see you again," he choked out, spitting up blood. "I-I'll see you in Elysium. So. Sorry. I -"

And Percy's eyes went totally blank.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel's POV

Percy gone. Jason gone. I could somehow sense that the rest of us would soon follow. I didn't know the order, though. I looked around for any other demigods, but there were none. Everybody had retreated into their cabins-extra security measures. After Percy's death at New Rome, Chiron had ordered the remaining members of the 7, plus Nico and girlfriend back to Camp Half Blood. Behind the cabins, the woods rose up, twisted into odd shapes. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slender shape dart through the trees, curtained by long, midnight hair. I followed.

Taking extra caution to let the harpies not see me, I raced after the figure. Sticks cracked and leaves crunched under my feet. The runner obviously heard it, as she poured on speed. But then...silence. She had stopped.

I quickly peered out from behind a silver birch tree, and saw the girl watching me from the edge of a ravine lined with sharp stones. I recognized her immediately with a sinking feeling in my chest. It was Vanessa, daughter of Hecate, Nico's girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" her voice quavered, pretty unlike herself.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied softly. "You shouldn't be out here right now."

Vanessa stared into my eyes directly, her eyes sparkling with something wet.

"I've made my choice,' she snapped. "I can't live with him anymore. Tell him that.'

I reeled back in surprise, my head reeling.

"What?" I echoed. "What do you mean?"

She coughed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Your brother. He started ignoring me just for his father's favor," she spat. 'He abused me. AND NOW I'M ABUSING HIM. You can't stop me.'

"No!" I screamed and started to rush forward. But it was too late. Vanessa's body was already suspended in air, ready to fall, cracked and bleeding on the sharp stones of the ravine. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful, so peaceful. I didn't know a human being could look that contented. Her raven hair whipped in the wind, framing her beautiful face. A face that would soon run red with blood and be ruined beyond repair.

She plummeted like a bird whose wings had failed, right onto a jutting platform of rock lined with razor sharp gravel. There was a delicate sound like an egg cracking as her head did the same. I looked over heavily, then quickly started making my way to the bottom.

"No, no," I breathed heavily as I reached the remains of her body and turned her over.

Vanessa's beautiful midnight hair was slick and dripping with blood. Her head was cracked open, oozing more of her life's liquid. Tiny cuts adorned her arms like ruby crystals. But besides all that, she looked like she was just sleeping, and angel of death. She seemed so happy, so lucky to run away from everything.

A sob heaved in my throat as I cradled her bloody head as the first streaks of dawn showed up. Along with my brother.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO! AND SO SAD! DUN DUN DUN!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Hazel)

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO! WHO WILL IT BE THIS TIME? DUN DUN DUN!**

I left Nico by a copse of birch trees where Vanessa's body was. He'd chosen to have her buried, not cremated. I t was a sad, beautiful sight, with the silver trees swopping down into a soft canopy, dripping with sweet dew that slid off a cool stone marker onto the bare earth.

But when I closed my eyes, all I could see was Vanessa in the ravine, bloody and unrecognizable, yet so happy to leave everything behind. It had seemed so easy for her.

"I'll leave you some time with her," I whispered. "Alone."

He didn't respond, but just kept his eyes on the engraved stone marker.

I quickly ran out of the forest, taking extra caution to avoid the Hecate cabin. They were still shaken up about their head counselor dying, and still thought that I had murdered her. And I had in a way. I'd had the chance to stop her before she plummeted to her death. The guilt would be there whenever I looked at Nico's face.

Quietly, I stole into his cabin and locked myself in. Nico could never see what I would be doing. Never.

His bunk was disheveled, but still neat, with his armor on a stand and his sword resting on top of the fireplace that burned black. A small photo decorated an obsidian bedside table-him and Vanessa in the Underworld. Out of pity, I turned it face down, and opened the door to the little shrine.

Dark hellfire burned in a fountain instead of water. The walls were decorated with the moving images of the recent dead. With a lurch in my stomach, I saw Percy on the wall ahead of me, laughing as he cradled Annabeth in one of their happier times. Jason looked on from the right, proudly smiling at his ill-fated wedding. And on the left was Vanessa, her tendrils of magic around her fingers, smirking at something unseen.

Forcing down a sob that was rising in my throat, I dug a small crystal of emerald in my pocket and threw it into the Hellfire. The glittering green trailed through the air as if in slow motion, like Vanessa's body suspended in air before she fell.

The emerald struck the hungry flames and dissolved in a flash of light. Immediately, the fire smoothed down to black, onyx water. Trembling, I cupped some of the icy liquid in my hands and brought it to my mouth.

The result was instant. My body seemed to freeze internally, like my insides were crackling with frozen water. My throat was on fire, as if I had swallowed needles, a handful at a time.

"I wish to trade my soul for Vanessa D'Onorio's!" I yelled as the wind grew in my ear. "For I am a soul who cheated death!"

A silvery vapor hissed out of the midnight water, shimmering and taking form. Curls of mist solidified into different shapes, the oval outline of a head, the faintest glimpses of the limbs of a young woman, floating waves of the beginnings of hair. Soon, Vanessa's spirit was there, fully formed.

Her once ebony eyes were now pale gray, and the lustrous midnight hair was dull and colorless. Her bloodred lips had gone dark gray, her skin was like moonlight.

"Please, don't do this," she whispered sorrowfully. "I chose to die of my own will. I'm happy here. You have your entire life ahead of you. Mine ended."

I shook my head forcefully, gold and brown glinting.

"Nico…"

"Don't you dare!" she spat out viciously. "Don't you dare talk about him! I know, it's true, we did love eachother once. But not anymore. He ignored me, cursed me, flung me away like I was nothing to him, abused me." Her eyes welled up. "He's not the same person I knew…"

"He's changed!" I insisted desperately. "I swear on the River Styx! He's at your grave right now in the woods. He wanted you buried in the birch copse where you two first met. He hasn't moved since dawn."

Vanessa bit at her lip, and her now pale gray eyes wandered, taking on a distant look.

"Does he still love me?" Her voice was wistful, but cracking with pain and regret.

I reached out for her hand, even though I already knew she would dissipate and shy away from living flesh.

"It's already been done," I told her. "It'll be starting soon. My soul for yours."

Shock shook Vanessa's face when I raised my hands. Silver vapor was wisping out of my fingers. Vanessa screamed and scratched at her face, her swirling hair getting in the way, which was now darkening, the glints and former luster was starting to return.

I fell onto my knees, my whole body heavy and drawn to the ground and shrine like a magnet.

"No, no!" Vanessa shrieked, staring at her arms which were returning to their color as her body sank lower and lower, her hair renewed of their midnight color. Her image on the wall distorted, the black hair turning into curls of cinnamon and gold. Bright metallic eyes replaced the piercing dark ones, and the face shape shortened, the skin darkening into a beautiful caramel teakwood shade. My hands were now turning gray and crumbling into ash. I was literally dissolving. With a gasp, I slipped out of my body.

The transfer was nearly complete. All that was left to change were Vanessa's pale gray irises. As I watched, the darkened and darkened until they were the same mesmerizing eyes that I remembered. The last of my body released into dust. Then that disintegrated too.

"Good bye…" I whispered, as my spirit was drawn into the fountain. Then everything went black.

**I KNOW, I KNOW, EVERYBODY PROBABLY HATES ME NOW**


End file.
